Team Sasaki
Team Hideo, or Team 9 is a team of four Jounin, and are recognized for their feats amongst the rest of the village. Their most known accomplishments are the destruction of two Akatsuki hideouts and surviving an assault by Pain and Konan. History Despite Hideo’s protests at having a Genin team, Team 9 was formed in order to give Hideo something to do other than spend too much time working or by himself. The purpose was to give him responsibility and pass down his knowledge to the next generation despite his relatively young age of eighteen. The first mission brought them together in their shared annoyance with the assignment-- and the Genin's shared annoyance with Hideo's amusement. The three other ninja decided to to band together and show Hideo that they could handle more than simple D rank missions by completing every assignment they were given in record time. They completed 45 D rank missions before Hideo finally decided to give them a C rank. When the Chunin Exams came around, they had completed 6 C rank missions in total. Hideo decided to make them wait out the round of exams that year, despite knowing that his team would resent him. He feared for their safety and wanted them to experience more dangerous missions before attempting to earn a new rank. Akemi was easily the most understanding of the three, and though he was a bit disappointed that he would have to wait, supported his captain's decision. Tomiko and Kishi came around fairly soon, seeing the reason behind Hideo's logic. They were the loudest supporters their comrades had in the final round. They went on their first B rank after they became Chunin, and once they all became Jounin, Hideo took them out on A rank missions. Every time they succeeded in their goal. Eventually, Tsunade decided to give their team one of the most dangerous missions they had ever had. Destroy an Akatsuki fortress. Hideo, at first, was thinking about declining, but Tomiko, Akemi, and Kishi were more than willing to do whatever it took to protect Naruto and the village. In the end, Hideo accepted the mission, and the four set out at once. They succeed the first time, causing Tsunade to order them to destroy another one. Akemi and Hideo infiltrated the hideout and poisoned the water supply, killing every possible Akatsuki recruit, and then burned the place down while Tomiko and Kishi defended the borders against patrols of senior members. Eventually, due to their high success rate, Tsunade decided to give them a long term assignment. Their task was to sabotage any Akatsuki movements or fortresses that they saw a chance for. They took the job and struck repeatedly at the Akatsuki organization, only halting in their duties when they encountered Pain and Konan while they were on their way to attack Konoha. The team fought viciously, ready to give their lives in order to protect the village. The battle was slowly turning in Team Hideo's favor until Kishi lost one of his arms while shielding Tomiko from what could have been a lethal blow. Seeing that the fight would be lost with the Wind Style user out of fighting shape, Akemi torched the place with his Shatterforce Technique, giving him and the rest of the team the time to escape in order to treat Kishi's injury. Missions Team 9 has completed a total of 45 D rank missions, 36 C rank missions, 21 B rank missions, 32 A rank missions, and 11 S rank missions. Mission Examples Run-away Chicken Recovery * D-rank * Success * Recover the chickens that escaped from the coop of a nearby farmer. * Time completed: 45 minutes Guarding a Councilman * B-rank * Success * Escort the councilman to his peace negotiations and guard him against any assassins * Time completed: 2 days, 3 hours and 56 minutes. Trivia * Akemi and Kishi have created two tag team formations. * Akemi is the resident medic nin of the team. * Kishi enjoys the traveling of the missions more than anything else. * Tomiko, Akemi, and Kishi always stalk and follow Hideo whenever he manages to get a date. * The four enjoy creating obstacle courses for each other. References All rights are reserved to RedUzumaki1Category:DRAFT